


A Guy With a Serial Killer Vibe

by chai_tealattes23



Series: college kids [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Years are all friends, Gen, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Partying, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_tealattes23/pseuds/chai_tealattes23
Summary: Yamaguchi wasn’t someone who was easily coerced. People might assume that between him and his best friend, Yamaguchi would be the easiest to kidnap. But that just wasn't true. All anyone had to do to get Tsukishima to go somewhere with them was to tell him Kuroo, Yamaguchi, or Akaashi would be there. Not much effort needed at all. Yamaguchi was not as easily persuaded. And he was extremely strong-willed. He had had his scaredy-cat moments in high school, but volleyball helped him become a more independent person, and now you could say he’s probably one of the most independent within his friend group.However, everyone has a moment of weakness. A moment when no matter how strong-willed you are, your wall might be broken down and there might come a guy who gives off serial killer vibes. He might come in and give you a proposal, and even though your mind is telling you to run, maybe part of you is interested, a little curious, so you agree and go with it.Well…. Yamaguchi had this exact moment of weakness.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: college kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165739
Kudos: 24





	A Guy With a Serial Killer Vibe

Yamaguchi wasn’t someone who was easily coerced. People might assume that between him and his best friend, Yamaguchi would be the easiest to kidnap. But that just wasn't true. All anyone had to do to get Tsukishima to go somewhere with them was to tell him Kuroo, Yamaguchi, or Akaashi would be there. Not much effort needed at all. Yamaguchi was not as easily persuaded. And he was extremely strong-willed. He had had his scaredy-cat moments in high school, but volleyball helped him become a more independent person, and now you could say he’s probably one of the most independent within his friend group. 

However, everyone has a moment of weakness. A moment when no matter how strong-willed you are, your wall might be broken down and there might come a guy who gives off serial killer vibes. He might come in and give you a proposal, and even though your mind is telling you to run, maybe part of you is interested, a little curious, so you agree and go with it. 

Well…. Yamaguchi had this exact moment of weakness. 

***

It was a Friday night and Yamaguchi had just aced a midterm, he wanted to celebrate so Kageyama, Hinata, Yachi, Tsukishima, and he decided to spend the night partying. The little group worked their way from house party to house party. Kageyama and Hinata spent the night challenging everyone they came in contact with to a game of beer pong. They were a competitive pair and they were winning every round for quite some time; however, the drunker they got, the less coordinated Kageyama became, which started some intense arguments between the two.

“Come on Kageyama, this is our third loss in a row!” Hinata screamed over the loud music. 

“Shut up, idiot. It was your fault we lost that last round,” Kageyama slurred back, but most of the sentence was unintelligible to those around him.

“You need to sober up like right now,” Hinata complained, “Does anyone have any milk?” He asked as he left the beer pong table to search the kitchen with a tall, angry, very intoxicated man trailing behind him. 

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi had started the night out altogether. Dancing and singing along to whatever was playing through the speakers. At one point Tsukishima disappeared for a substantial amount of time after “coincidentally” running into his boyfriend, Kuroo (although Yamaguchi knew it wasn’t a coincidence because Kuroo had been non-stop texting him, asking how Tsukki was, and what he was doing, and if he was okay because this was Tsukki’s first night out since him and Kuroo’s rough night). 

Later into the night, Tsukishima was holding Yachi’s hair in the bathroom as she emptied her guts into the toilet. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but Tsukishima felt bad for her, and he was just happy he wasn’t the one with his face in the toilet bowl tonight. Yamaguchi was waiting outside the bathroom for them. He didn’t have a strong stomach and knew that if he went in to check on his friend, he would end up right next to her puking his guts out as well. 

As he stood outside the door, trying to focus on the music in order to drown out the sound of gagging, he noticed someone staring at him. It was a tall, slim guy with blond hair and an undercut. He wore a sly smirk. It made Yamaguchi slightly nervous, but also slightly curious. He smiled back at the blond quickly, and then pulled his phone out of his pocket to distract himself. He groaned. Another text from Kuroo:

dumb kuroo - is tsukki alright? Is he drunk? Has he thrown up? Has he eaten anything? He promised me he would drink a lot of water and eat something. Make sure he eats something.

Yamaguchi closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He didn’t feel like dealing with overprotective boyfriend Kuroo. He could text Tsukishima himself if he was so worried about him. As he looked up again, he noticed Hinata and Kageyama arguing in a corner, and rolled his eyes. He knew that their alcohol consumption and their competitive nature were the main causes of the loud bickering, and once they got back to the dorms, they’d probably have forgotten what they were arguing about, but right now they were looking like a very toxic couple. He scanned the rest of the house in search of the blond from before but came up empty. With a sigh, he decided to brave the bathroom in order to tell Tsukki to contact his boyfriend and to see how Yachi was doing. 

As he reached for the doorknob, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and ended up face to face with that intimidating smirk from before. He tried to create more space between the two of them, feeling a tad bit frightened by the man in front of him, but he backed up right into the bathroom door, and the blond just closed the space between them by following him. 

“Hey,” the taller man said lazily, still smirking at Yamaguchi, “Whatcha doing here all alone?” He asked.

“I- I’m not alone,” Yamaguchi stammered, casting his gaze downward, “My… um…. my friends are… around.” he finished. His eyes scanned the room, Kageyama and Hinata were still fighting. He brought his eyes back to the blond in front of him. “What about you?” Yamaguchi then asked, “What are  _ you _ doing here all alone?” The other man grinned down at him. He made Yamaguchi feel small and a little uneasy.

“My friends are around as well, but none of my friends are as cute as you are.” Yamaguchi’s breath hitched. “What’s your name?” The man asked him. 

“I’m Yamaguchi,” he answered quietly, looking back down toward the ground, then realizing how afraid he must look right now. He cleared his throat and raised his gaze again, not wanting the other man to think he would be easily overpowered. 

“Well, Yamaguchi, I don’t mean to sound like a creep or anything, but I was watching you and I just had to come over and let you know that you’re literally the cutest guy I’ve ever seen and...” as the man kept speaking to him Yamaguchi noticed something silver inside his mouth. Yamaguchi stopped actively listening and just stared at the other man’s mouth as it moved. Eventually, the man noticed Yamaguchi wasn’t paying attention, he stopped speaking for a second and smirked. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi’s jaw almost dropped when he saw the tongue piercing clearly now.  _ That’s hot _ , he thought to himself. He knew he looked stupid but he just stood there staring for a couple of seconds before the man closed his mouth to grin widely at Yamaguchi again. “Anyways, I was gonna ask you if you wanna get out of here and head back to my apartment?” He asked without breaking eye contact and without letting his smile falter. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “I don’t even know your name,” he answered. The blond somehow moved even closer to him and rested his elbow on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“I’m Terushima,” he answered, “so… my place?” He raised his eyebrows abandoning his grin for the smirk he had been wearing so well earlier. 

Yamaguchi stood there staring up at Terushima and weighing his options. He had been approached by a complete stranger at a house party, a place where people notoriously hunt for someone easy to persuade or overpower, but Yamaguchi didn’t feel like the guy was being a perv about it. And he was sobering up anyways, he was currently in complete control of his actions. There was no more fog slightly clouding his mind. Also, Terushima had approached him in a pretty public area, if he was really trying to hurt him, he would’ve approached him when there weren’t so many people around. Yamaguchi thought it over for a little longer. This wasn’t his first random hook-up, and almost all of the others began at parties. Terushima did seem a bit less welcoming than the others, but you can’t judge a book by its cover, right? Also, he could always text one of his friends if the situation started going south. And his tongue piercing was really hot. Well, all of him was hot, but the piercing was the tipping point for Yamaguchi. 

“Okay, I’ll go,” Yamaguchi decided and Terushima looked somewhat surprised, “Let me just let my friends know first.”

“Sure.” Yamaguchi nudged the blond off of him and turned around to open the bathroom door, he then grabbed Terushima by the wrist and dragged him in behind him. 

Both boys made a face when they entered the bathroom, it smelled awful. Yachi lay unconscious in Tsukishima’s lap as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone. Tsukishima looked up at the two men who entered the bathroom. “She’s okay,” he announced before Yamaguchi could get too worried, “Who’s that?” Yamaguchi almost protested, wanting to be 100% Yachi was fine, but he relaxed knowing Tsukki wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. 

“Tsukki, I’m going home with Terushima tonight. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.”

“He kinda looks like a serial killer.…” Tsukishima said warily. Yamaguchi turned back towards Terushima who just shrugged.

“Don’t worry,” Yamaguchi promised, “I’ll be fine,” He hoped.

“If you say so…” Tsukishima wasn’t one to dwell on anything for too long, if his friend said he was okay, then he was probably okay. 

“Okay. Let Hinata and Kageyama know, and text your boyfriend, he’s worried about you,” Yamaguchi finished. Still holding onto Terushima’s wrist, he led him out of the bathroom and out of the party. 

***

As Yamaguchi enters the apartment, following behind Terushima, he begins to have second thoughts. What if this guy really is a serial killer, it was a stupid thought, but he was dwelling on it. He would feel so absolutely stupid if he had just walked himself into a serial killer’s place, basically begging to be violently murdered. Tsukishima had just texted him, checking in, and Yamaguchi had assured him everything was fine. But what if everything wasn’t fine?

He stood in the entrance of the apartment anxiously awaiting whatever was to come next. Terushima shut and locked his front door, then turned towards Yamaguchi. He smirked at him, “Relax, I’m not gonna murder you, you know.” Yamaguchi laughed nervously. But reluctantly relaxed anyway. Terushima reached his hand forward as if he were asking permission to hold hands. Yamaguchi then reached his hand out too and they interlaced their fingers. 

The taller man then led Yamaguchi to his couch and they sat down together. Terushima leaned in towards Yamaguchi so close that the smaller man felt his breath on his cheek. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Terushima asked. Yamaguchi nodded at him and he could feel the other man start to smile against the side of his face as he reached for the TV remote and hit the power button. 

They had settled on some random action movie, and they had actually been paying attention for the first 15 minutes. But it seemed that both men had lost interest in the film at the same time. Yamaguchi had been curled up against Terushima, resting his head on his shoulder and Terushima had his arm wrapped around the younger boy. Yamaguchi reluctantly looked upwards searching for the blond’s face. After a few seconds, Terushima felt the younger staring up at him and looked down at the boy.

Yamaguchi looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn’t put together the words. He settled for sticking his tongue out at Terushima who, almost immediately, realized what he wanted. Terushima smiled before opening his mouth and mimicking Yamaguchi, showing off his tongue piercing again. Yamaguchi bit his lip, relieved that he didn’t have to verbally request seeing a random guy’s tongue. 

Terushima chuckled closing his mouth, “You like it, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s hot.” Yamaguchi admitted. That made the older grin again.

Terushima moved his arm from around Yamaguchi and repositioned the both of them so they were sitting facing each other. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s face and held it between both of his hands. “I think your freckles are hot,” he spoke up, and Yamaguchi blushed, his eyes dropping and falling onto Terushima’s lips. Another second passed before he worked up the courage to ask,

“Can I kiss you?” Terushima smirked again and nodded. Slowly Yamaguchi leaned forward and as he pressed their lips together, he shut his eyes. The kiss was soft, gentle, and kind. Nothing like a serial killer would kiss (Yamaguchi assumed). Terushima was obviously letting Yamaguchi lead. After a while, Yamaguchi broke the kiss and sat back. Terushima had a kind smile on his face when he looked back up at him. It was different from all the other smiles he had given so far tonight. Yamaguchi liked that smile. He liked that one very much.

“Again?” He asked expectantly, big brown eyes staring up at the older man. And how could Terushima have said no to that. He leaned down toward Yamaguchi and as their lips connected he slipped one hand into Yamaguchi’s hair, and took his other arm around the smaller boy’s waist, resting his hand on the small of his back. Yamaguchi threw his arms around Terushima’s neck, and the two men deepened their kiss. They stayed connected like this for quite some time, coming up for air, just to return and continue the kiss. Eventually, Terushima broke the kiss officially. As he pulled his head away he laughed at the way Yamaguchi tried to follow his lips. 

“This is real fun, but I’ve got a proposal for you,” Terushima smirked at the boy whose arms were still wrapped tightly around the back of his neck.

“What’s your proposal?” Yamaguchi asked, a bit out of breath.

“Why don’t we move this to my bed? It's a lot more comfortable than the couch.”

“What are we gonna do in your bed?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever you wanna do,” the other man grinned, causing Yamaguchi to smile back at him.

“I’ve got some ideas.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s go,” Terushima finished as he stood up, lifting Yamaguchi by the hips. The younger boy wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, and the boy with the tongue piercing carried the boy with the cute freckles into his bedroom.

***

“So, you’re finally back,” Tsukishima mumbles from his bed as Yamaguchi enters their dorm room, it was the late afternoon and Tsukishima was actually starting to worry a bit; however, he wasn’t going to admit that. “Hinata thinks that I let you leave with some predator. He said you were probably dead, and it was all my fault.” The tall blond added, never looking up from his phone. Yamaguchi laughed.

“Well, I’m here and in one piece so I guess that debunks his theory,” both boys chuckled as Yamaguchi climbed into his own bed, “I’ll make sure to let him know I’m alive and well,” Yamaguchi stated as he stretched his limbs out and relaxed into his bed. He closed his eyes hoping he would fall asleep quickly. He had no plans today, so he thought he’d just sleep the rest of the day. As he drifted off into a dreamland he heard movement on the other side of the room. Then, with no warning, Tsukishima was jumping onto his bed and staring at his friend expectantly.

“So,” Tsukishima leaned in a little closer, “Are you gonna tell me about your night with the serial killer?”

“Absolutely not Tsukki, that’s private information. And he isn’t a serial killer.” Tsukki shrugged.

“Come on, I told you about me and Kuroo’s first time.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“No. First of all, you and Kuroo had already been dating for like 3 weeks, and second, I didn’t  _ want _ to hear about it. I only let you tell me because you were having a whole mental breakdown over it.” Yamaguchi finished, rolling over so he was facing away from his friend who was persistently taking up too much space in a bed that didn’t belong to him. 

Tsukishima pouted and shoved Yamaguchi off the bed stubbornly. He hit the ground with a loud thud, then quickly stood up offended, and now very much so awake. Tsukishima sat in  _ Yamaguchi’s  _ bed, arms crossed and pouting at his friend. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Tsukishima could be such a baby sometimes. He was beginning to understand why Kuroo and Kuroo’s friends were so obnoxiously overbearing and protective of the blond. They still hadn’t been around him long enough to ignore his childlike behavior, they all thought it was adorable, and no doubt indulged him constantly. That made Yamaguchi cringe. 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by his roommate who was loudly clearing his throat, still waiting for Yamaguchi to give him all the details of his night. The smaller roommate finally gave in with a sigh, he sat back up on the bed and huffed. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll tell you about my night.” Tsukishima began to perk up, as he sat there listening to Yamaguchi describe his late night with tongue piercing-serial killer guy. Telling him all about the trip to his apartment, and the movie that they definitely didn’t watch. He skipped over most of the explicit details, but Tsukishima already knew that his good friend wasn’t as innocent as he appeared. 

“So are you gonna hang out with him again?” Tsukishima asked once Yamaguchi finally finished telling him everything.

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi shrugged, “He said he’d text me so I’ll just wait until he does. But he seems like the type who was just horny, so when he says he’ll text me he probably means at like 2 in the morning.”

Tsukki chuckled, “Well, was it a fun time anyway?” Yamaguchi smiled at his friend.

“Yeah. yeah, it was a fun time.” The two boys laughed together, then Tsukishima decided to let his friend sleep. He climbed out of his bed and grabbed his phone. 

“I’m gonna go get lunch with Akaashi, I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” a once again sleepy Yamaguchi called to his friend as he exited their room. Yamaguchi settled back in bed ready to finally get some sleep, when he remembered- Hinata. He reached for his phone and sent Hinata a quick text. 

to Hinata: I’m not dead. Back in my room now. And safe. No pervy predators. :)

Hopefully, that would put his friend at ease. As he was about to set his phone back down, he received a text notification from an unknown number:

unknown: its Terushima ;) had a fun night n i wanna c u again. when r u free?

Yamaguchi clamped his hands over his mouth, which caused him to slam his phone into his nose. “Shit,” he exclaimed rubbing the bridge of his nose, he set his phone down somewhere on his bed and rolled onto his side still rubbing his nose. He really wasn’t expecting Terushima to text him, especially not this soon. He wanted to see him again. What did that mean? Like he wanted to see him half-naked in his bed again, or like he wanted to see him and hang out with him? Yamaguchi got so caught up running through the possibilities in his head, he forgot that he was supposed to reply to the text, he fell asleep thinking about what he and Terushima might do if they did see each other again. 

By the time he woke up, much later that evening, he had forgotten about the text completely. Tsukishima had shown up back in their room with the rest of their friends trailing in behind him. They were all going out for milkshakes they said. Yamaguchi hopped out of bed, threw on some shoes, and headed out. He had forgotten that he had left someone on read for the entirety of the weekend.

***

It wasn’t until right now, on Monday morning, standing frozen in the doorway that Yamaguchi remembered. Because there he was at the professor’s desk. There was tongue piercing, still wearing his mischievous smirk as he conversed with Yamaguchi’s professor. Yamaguchi stood there contemplating his options. He could just leave, he could always ask somebody to let him know what was covered in class. He’d go back to his room, and stay in bed the rest of the day, then he’d ask Tsukishima what to do when he got back. No, that was stupid. Yamaguchi wasn’t the type to run away from his problems. He would face them head-on. He’d have to be brave and walk into the room.  _ He can’t bother you while class is in session,  _ he thought to himself. He’d just make sure to leave quickly as soon as class was over. 

He scurried into the room and sat farther back than he usually would. As soon as the professor began class, Terushima noticed him. As the boys made eye contact, Terushima’s tame smile turned into something eviler, then he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to click his tongue piercing against the front of his teeth. Yamaguchi gasped quietly and he could feel his whole face going red. Terushima just smirked that evil smirk at him and took a seat in the front of the room.

Yamaguchi checked the time on his phone: 11:14. The class was basically over. He began gathering his things as his professor excused all the students. Yamaguchi threw his pens and notebook into his backpack and zipped it up quickly. As soon as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked up, that same smirk was right in his face again. This felt familiar.

“Hey,” Terushima smiled at him.

“H-hey, what’re you doing here” Yamaguchi stuttered back, which made the blond chuckle.

“I’m your new T.A.,” he answered, looking the smaller boy up and down. That made Yamaguchi shiver, he felt like Terushima was a predator examining his prey. “I never got a text back from you,” Terushima continued, “I was getting a little worried, don’t you wanna hang out with me again,” he asked raising an eyebrow and playing with his tongue piercing. Yamaguchi only stared for a second, once again mesmerized by the silver ball coming off his tongue. He snapped himself back to reality with a deep blush on his cheeks. 

“Of- of course!” Yamaguchi insisted, “my intention was not to make you feel rejected or anything like that,” he glanced down towards his feet, wanting to avoid Terushima’s intimidating eye contact, “I just…. I wasn’t sure how to answer.” Yamaguchi decided that was better than letting him know he had literally just forgotten about the text completely.

Even though the boy was still staring at the ground, slowly rocking from one foot to the other, Terushima smiled down at him, a softer, less creepy smile, almost like the one Yamaguchi had liked so much. “All you had to do was let me know when you were free,” Terushima stated. Yeah, Yamaguchi’s excuse was bad. He took a deep breath and decided to stop acting so scared. I mean, he had already been in this guy’s bed. They had sex, that’s about as vulnerable as it gets. Yamaguchi looked back up towards him, this time, a lot more determined than before.

“I’m free right now,” he said and Terushima raised his eyebrows again, “How about you?” Yamaguchi asked, giving the taller man his sweetest smile. Terushima laughed loudly at that then threw his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. That startled the younger man, but he eventually relaxed, welcoming the touch. 

“Yeah, I’m free right now too,” Terushima answered as the two men walked out of the classroom together. Yamaguchi sighed a happy sigh and smiled to himself. He was glad he had been brave enough to leave that party with the guy who gave off serial killer vibes.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in my college AU, this one was a lot of fun to write, and I definitely wanna write more Terushima and Yamaguchi. Also, KageHina were kind of funny, so let me know if I should write something for them. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
